


Bite

by CheshireCaine



Series: Dick or Treat 2019 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Developing Relationship, Flexibility, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kagami can BAKE, M/M, Magical Realism, Necks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sliding Across Bases, Vampire Aomine Daiki, mild blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: “If you needed feeding that much, there are less weird ways of asking.”





	Bite

 

“Bakagami.” Aomine flaps a hand across the armrest from where he’s draped over the sofa like a cat in black-tie. “Kaga _miii!_ ”

“What is it, you leech?” Kagami rips off his apron and throws it over one of the kitchen stools on his way into the living room.

“Sit.”

“How am I supposed to if you’re taking up the whole sofa?” Kagami deftly picks Aomine up by the hips and pushes his palms against his butt, crumpling his body across two cushions instead of three. He drops onto the seat himself and picks up the remote. “What is it with you and shitty rom-coms recently? You’ve seen this one five times and you said you don’t even like it!?”

Aomine shuffles into something resembling a human position and hums. “Research.”

“Pfft. Like I should’ve expected you not to give a shitty excuse.” Kagami flicks over to watch some Western drama instead, draping an arm over the back of the sofa and kicking off his slippers.

Aomine observes him, then the TV, then Kagami again. He stretches into Kagami’s personal space, tucking himself into his armpit. Kagami grunts but doesn’t dislodge him. The blonde twunk on the telly is having some kind of spat with his beefier frenemy(?)—this isn’t really Aomine’s genre, Kagami knows. Too much clothing and unresolved sexual tension.

The tips of Aomine’s hair start to itch at Kagami’s neck, which is withstandable. What’s too much is Aomine trying to sneak his fingers under Kagami’s t-shirt and tickling his hips.

“What the f— Geroff me, if you’re gonna be a pest.”

Aomine’s eye twitches. “I just wanted some closeness.” His lips are like a zephyr stroking Kagami’s ears. “Nothing better than some _skinship_. Helps us to get to know each other better. Nothing so delicious as a burning hot embrace.”

Red fills the screen as the beefy bear on TV strips his shirt off, setting his pecs rippling. Aomine’s eyes are glowing the same crimson.

“Skin against sweat and more skin. Don’t you agree, _Taiga_?”

Kagami turns to Aomine; unamused. “You must be hungry or something. Your thrall’s never seemed so crap before. If you needed feeding that much, there are less weird ways of asking.”

The vein blazing on Aomine’s forehead tells him how poorly he’s hiding his displeasure. “Ugh, yes. I’m starving. But not- Urgh. Did you get hit with a basketball in the head too many times as a child!”

“Geez, I’m sorry for not noticing.” Kagami’s tugs at Aomine’s shoulder, making him tumble onto Kagami’s side. A hand already curling around Aomine’s head to bring it up to his height. “I was busy baking _you_ snacks after all.”

He stretches a wrist in front of Aomine’s face. “Not like profiteroles are hard”—He keeps holding his arm up, waiting for Aomine to attach his teeth to the skin—“But if someone doesn’t want fucked up blobs, he shouldn’t expect me to pay more attention to his whining than the oven.” Kagami looks at his wrist, and Aomine not moving towards it.

Aomine turns. “Not where I wanted a taste.” He’s staring at Kagami’s mouth and licks his lips when Kagami swallows in his throat.

“You shoulda said that then.” Kagami takes this new development in stride, bringing Aomine’s head to his neck.

Aomine can see a little bit of blood colour his cheeks and smiles contentedly, mouthing over Kagami’s skin wetly.

Kagami shifts his lower body on the seat as Aomine climbs over onto his lap. Huh, the twunk was sucking at the shirtless man’s nipples, maybe it was Aomine’s kind of show.

Aomine shifts further down, closer to where Kagami’s neck met his shoulder, grazing at the taut flesh with his teeth. Kagami twitches at the stubble scraping along his skin as Aomine decides on the dip between his collarbones. He worries at it, first more gently, then making Kagami tense as he feels Aomine’s sharp fangs pressing the skin hard enough to dent, but not puncture. Aomine sucks some of the flesh into his mouth, still nudging it with his teeth.

“Feel good?”

Kagami was holding his breath but now he _groans_.

Aomine’s mouth stays on Kagami but he can see Kagami’s pupils instantly blown out, and wiggling his hips tells him Kagami’s lower body is twitching. As much as the reaction is flattering and very, _very encouraging_ , Aomine needs him to loosen up. He rolls his hips against Kagami’s pelvis and Kagami bucks up, cock straining in his jeans. Aomine’s already put his teeth away or Kagami could’ve bled a little too violently for so early in the night.

He dips backwards, stretching his back out without a hint of losing his balance, casually rocking his hips up into Kagami. His hands are still astride his own thighs as he lifts himself back up, abs clenching below his slim-fit tee and directly in Kagami’s line of sight as he goes from abs to Adam’s apple to Aomine’s smirking face.

Kagami’s head clears up enough, when Aomine’s fingers are on his face, to know he should stretch forwards into the kiss. Their teeth click a little as Kagami presses onwards, wrapping his arms around Aomine’s back to keep their hips close; the blood heading south makes it hard to control himself. Aomine strokes his cheek with his thumb, coaxing him to slow down. Let himself be pressed into as well, and Kagami sinks backwards into the couch. Aomine drops gentle pecks onto his lips, then takes his bottom lip with his teeth. This time when Kagami’s mouth opens, he’s waiting for Aomine’s direction. Aomine’s tongue drags along his and Aomine must know he’s damned skilled with his mouth because he has to feel Kagami’s cock prodding at his arse through the zipper.

“Can’t just leave you hangin’, can I?”

Kagami groans. “ _Daiki_ ,” as Aomine starts sucking at his neck instead, putting his mouth to use while he pops the button on Kagami’s jeans, slides the zipper down and pulls down Kagami’s underwear to let his cock spring up, precum already pearling at the tip.

Kagami’s never had reason to feel envious of Aomine’s flexibility before. And he still doesn’t because he’s too busy deeply appreciating how Aomine contorts himself to stay perched above his knees, bending down to put Kagami’s dick in his mouth. Kagami nearly bucks him off his lap. Aomine hollows his cheeks around Kagami and sucks purposefully. Kagami’s torn—he can’t decide if he should cover his mouth or scrabble at the sofa, so Aomine chooses for him.

Unwrapping his fingers from the base, Aomine pulls away and puts Kagami’s hands into his hair. “I like tugging, Taiga,” says Aomine, drawing Kagami's tunnel vision onto his mouth, wet around the edges. He doesn’t stop to wipe before driving back in, deepthroating Kagami with no effort and groaning into Kagami’s pubic bone. The wet, warm vibrating of Aomine’s mouth is—

“Fuck. Fuck. Too much. Too much too much.” Kagami babbles but he can barely breathe he’s too turned on. “Fuck. I love it. Fuck. _Daiki!_ ” he whimpers.

Aomine groans around Kagami, throat fluttering against his cock, before pulling away. He gets himself upright, looking half-dazed. It’s wet around his mouth.

“You look so- So turned on for me.” Like Kagami can’t believe it himself.

Aomine answers by fixing his mouth, smeared with spit and precum, to Kagami’s neck. Kagami’s hands shake but he wraps them around Aomine’s hips. Aomine strokes him with his tongue in long, languishing lines. Kagami can feel how hard he is through the comfy sweatpants Aomine stole from the laundry and decided to rock commando. Aomine takes some flesh in past his teeth and gently suckles at it, letting Kagami feel his teeth pressing down on a vein. Aomine settles in to torture Kagami, delighting in the pulsing of him in his mouth.

“You can’t just- You choose now to slow down!”

Aomine lets go a second to murmur into his skin. “Didn’t think you wanted to finish by yourself.”

“I don’t!” Kagami shoves Aomine’s sweatpants down his bum, spreading his fingers across his butt but not losing sight of his goal. “Only makes sense we come together?” Now free, Aomine’s cock bounces between him and Kagami. “Isn’t that right?” Kagami squeezes.

Aomine chokes. “Exactly.” As Kagami slips his long fingers around both their cocks and slides them against each other.

Aomine doesn’t like losing. He rocks his hips into Kagami for more friction and bites harder into his neck, trying to drag that smirk off his face by force.

“Cheat,” Kagami pants, as Aomine takes to squeezing his pecs.

“No, you.” Aomine nips along his Adam’s apple before gravitating back to the side, starting to make muffled groans as Kagami grinds and rubs more. He reaches back to press a fingertip inside himself, mouth still clinging to Kagami’s neck but out of fucks to give about winning.

“ _Yes_. Me.” Kagami cups Aomine’s head with his other hand, tangles his fingers in the hair, and his grip _tightens._ Aomine’s fangs break skin as he comes in Kagami’s lap. Kagami’s eyes roll back in his head as Aomine drunkenly mouths at the blood, missing the stain on his top as the desperate sucking pulls Kagami past the finish line to collapse onto the sofa back.

A couple minutes pass as Kagami inhales deeply after the hottest orgasm of his life and Aomine seals up the puncture with his wet tongue.

“So. Profiteroles are good to make up blood sugar, right?”

Aomine mumbles, face pressed into Kagami’s shoulder.

“Shut it, _Ahomine_.” Kagami softens. Like some universal validation, the men on-screen are having some kind of fantasy dinner with grog and meat. “Dessert. And after, we can use up the leftover whipped cream.

“Taiga, you’re a treat.”

“Not as much as you’ll be when I’m licking it off you.”

“Off _me_?”

“Eating and never being eaten is a waste of an opportunity. Especially cold cream off your tits.”

Aomine blushes. “Pecs. They’re pecs!” He smacks a cushion into Kagami’s chest hard enough for him to _oof_ while he sprints for the pastries, howling.

Kagami laughs harder when he crowds him against a work top and sprays whipped cream down his top. He massages Aomine’s, fine, _tits_ and they both know round two’ll be well on its way before they reach Kagami’s bedroom. He pops a profiterole into Kagami’s mouth and rocks back into him—he does have a weakness for his nipples being teased and well, vampires are all about _indulgence_.


End file.
